


The alphas and their mates

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapped Isaac Lahey, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Love Confessions, M/M, Not sure if it’s graphic violence so to be safe there’s a warning, Plays fast and loose with canon, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone in the supernatural community had heard about the pack with two alphas. The Hale alpha and the true alpha had a large pack that existed in harmony.Everyone had heard about how the true alpha had found his mate. Not everybody knew about when the Hale alpha found his mate. But it seemed that one hunter did. And this hunter liked to watch alpha’s suffer, specifically by using their mates. Or how Stiles and Isaac were kidnapped.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	1. What if? -Stiles POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know nobody like reading these but I wanted to say thank you for at least clicking on this fic. This is my first work and I am really excited. This is a canon divergence fic so a lot will be different. I also don’t own anyone of the characters and I am not making money of of this fic. Please be nice in the comments but don’t hesitate to point out the mistakes I may have missed. Also constructive criticism is great. This isn’t beta read.

Stiles Stilinksi did not plan on telling Derek how he felt. Actually, Stiles planned on keeping those three little words locked away behind his non-existent filter until Derek said them first. It wasn’t out of embarrassment or fear that Derek wouldn’t say them back (at least that was what Stiles had told himself). No, it was because Derek had shown that he was easy to spook. Stiles didn’t want to scare Derek off just because he needed more time to come to terms with his feelings. Stiles was set in his plan to keep his mouth shut. Unfortunately, as anyone of his friends could tell you, Stiles tended to blurt out everything he thought without thinking. 

Derek and Stiles had been laying in bed together, in the wee hours of the morning. Stiles had been clinging to Derek. Limbs tangled in the sheets and each other. Derek, ever the morning person was already about to get up. Stiles fought to keep a old on the grump for as long as possible. 

“Stiles, I got to get up. Come on, let me go.” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ head softly.

“No, Derek. Stay. I want more kisses. More cuddles.” Stiles mumbled, not fully awake. His pleading earned him another peck on the lips. This didn’t satisfy him though, they both knew that Stiles wanted more. 

“Stiles, I’m meeting the wolves for a run in 15 minutes. I have to go get ready. You know Erica will never let me forget it if she comes over and we’re still in bed.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles said. He finally relented his grip on the alpha. Stiles never got up before 9 on the weekends with a dire threat, so he snuggled back under the covers with the intent of falling asleep. The sounds of Derek stumbling around the loft filled the air. 

“Stiles, Lydia is coming over for breakfast in 30. Don’t forget.” 

“That’s today? Crap.” Stiles murmured. He had totally forgotten about the standing date that the banshee had insisted on. Stiles sat up, wiping sleep out of his eyes. He was clothed only in one of Dereks old Henleys and a pair of boxers. Even though it had been six months since the pair got together, Stiles found that he would never get used to waking up in Dereks bed, in Dereks clothes, in Dereks arms. There was one part of himself that refused to believe that it was real. One part of himself that insisted that Derek would wise up one day, break his heart, and find someone better. Surely, the great Derek Hale could have anyone he wanted, why would he pick a fragile human with self-esteem issues and a tendency to hide behind sarcasm? Stiles would probably never find out. The only thing he could do was enjoy the time he had before Derek found someone he actually deserved. 

“I brought you coffee, but you really have to get of bed.” Derek said. Stiles had been so lost in his own head that he hadn’t realized that Derek was right in front of him. Derek was frowning slightly and had definitely noticed his chemosignals become increasingly anxiety ridden. Before he could question what Stiles was stressing over, Stiles had stolen the mug from him. The coffee was heavenly and Stiles could have sworn that nobody made coffee better than Derek. The soft light that filtered through the blinds of the lofts windows created a halo effect over Derek. And the lighting mixed with Stiles’ still sleep-addled brain created the disaster that was 

“God, Sourwolf, I love you.”

And with that, all of Stiles plans went out the door. Derek had a pained look on his face and had taken to looking at the floor. Everything was quiet for a minute. Perhaps it was because Stiles hadn’t even realized that he had just totally screwed up. Perhaps his Brain was waiting for Derek to respond before he came up with an excuse or subject change or anything that would make Derek forget that Stiles did in fact love him. 

“Stiles... I, um”

And then the door slid open to reveal Erica in tight leggings and a sports bra. She looked almost sorry for interrupting which meant that she was probably eavesdropping.

“Derek, we’ve been waiting outside for 10 minute come on. Hey, Batman, got to steal your beau for a few.” Erica quipped. The tension in the room was palpable. Derek quickly left without another word. Erica hung back. She gave Stiles a look that was riddled with pity.

“See ya, Catwoman.” Stiles called after her. This day could not possibly get more awkward. Not only had Derek not said “I love you back”, but part of Stiles still hung to the hope that he would. That hope was dangerous. The “what if” hung around his brain. What if Derek hadn’t been interrupted? Would he have said it back? Would he have rejected Stiles? Was this the moment that Stiles had dreaded? Had Derek finally wised up?


	2. The Tragedy’s of the Past- Dereks POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insight into Dereks head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!! I will be switching the POVs every chapter. Also all fic writers who write from Dereks POV, how do y’all do it? It genuinely took me forever and I’m still not really happy about how it turned out. Any way, enjoy!!

“God, Sourwolf, I love you.” 

Those were the words that had broken Derek. Whenever Derek imagined what his latest heartbreak would be, he never thought of that. He imagined malicious words thrown at him about how he was broken. He imagined Stiles connecting the dots between all of his past relationships and realizing that Derek damaged everyone he loved. Why did Stiles have to be truthful. Why did he have to murmur the words in such an honest and vulnerable state. Maybe it would have hurt less if he had lied. If Stiles hadn’t meant it, Derek could have ignored how desperately he wanted to say it back. 

The truth was, Derek did love Stiles. It wasn’t something he would ever admit. Stiles was someone easy to love; he was gorgeous, smart, loyal, determined, sarcastic, and genuine. Loving Stiles was natural for Derek. And maybe that was the most shocking thing. Derek, who had put up walls much too young, who didn’t trust anyone, who had been rumored to be heartless, fell in love without any effort. No conscious thought occurred. He didn’t have to force himself to sit through rants about nothing. He actually enjoyed spending time with Stiles. Derek and Stiles simply fit together. Derek had never experienced this with Kate and Jennifer. Not even Paige really made him feel this way. (He had loved Paige, but more in a tragic sort of way. The kind of love that felt like it would kill him.) Dereks love for Stiles was like taking a much needed breath after drowning. 

So, yes, he loved Stiles. That was not the issue. The issue was that the number of people who loved Derek Hale and were still alive was slim. Derek couldn’t let Stiles love him because it would most certainly lead to his tragic demise. Even the thought of Stiles dying made his wolf want to howl. Derek’s wolf was very attached to Stiles. There was really only one explanation for why. 

“Mates?”

“What are you talking about Erica?” Derek asked, exasperated. After basically fleeing from his own loft, Derek, Erica, and Boyd were on their way to meet Isaac, Scott, Jackson and Allison. They were all in need of some training. The last big bad had caused some issues for everyone. Deaton had helped to patch up everyone and no one was seriously injured, but it showed how vulnerable they were. 

“You and Stiles are mates. You and STILES are fucking mates!” The pack had often talked about the subject of mates. It was interesting to most turned wolves. Most wolves have a mate, someone who is made to be with them. This someone can be human but most of the time it’s another wolf. The bond only snaps into place after a confession of love. Once in place, the bond will make the wolf more attuned to their mate. It also messes with how they smell to other wolves. It signals other wolves that they are off limits. Most of the pack had already found their mates. Isaac and Scott were together, as were Erica and Boyd. Allison and Lydia were probably mates as well, but it wasn’t clear if banshees mated for life or not. Whatever the case, there had been some speculation about whether or not Derek and Stiles were mates or not. (Everyone but Derek had known that they were.) 

“Shut up. We’re not. I’m not sure how you came to that conclusion.” he growled. The last thing he needed was to be questioned about why he left Stiles in the loft looking like a kicked puppy. 

“You smell like Isaac and Scott. You know what I’m talking about, it’s like cinnamon and vanilla. Something happened to initiate the bond.” Erica said. Her face darkened. 

“You rejected him? You rejected your mate and then left him alone? Is that why he looked so desperate? God, Derek, even you aren’t that stupid.” Boyd, apparently took this as his sign to leave. He shifted and ran off ahead of them.

“It’s none of your business. Stiles didn’t know what he was doing and he said something he shouldn’t have. Now drop it. Let’s run.”

“You aren’t getting off the hook for this. The whole pack knows that you two love each other. So the question is, why did you just reject the love of your life?” Erica inquired. She looked utterly baffled. Derek didn’t understand why, the answer was obvious to him.

“Maybe because I have a brain. Maybe because I have a track record of tragedies. Maybe because I don’t want Stiles to end up like Paige or my family or anybody else who ever loved me.” Derek snarled. Instead of staying to listen to whatever bullshit Erica could possibly bring up, Derek ran. 

In his full shift, it was easier to think about the situation. Part of him was preening, he had a mate who loved him. Part of him was cursing the universe for being so cruel. Of course he would have a mate, just another person to die because of Derek Hale. Now that the mating bond was initiated, all the other wolves would know that Stiles was taken. It was a blessing and a curse. Wolves would either stay away from Stiles in an effort to appease the great Hale alpha or they would use him as Dereks weakness. The latter held too great a risk. Derek needed a way to sever the bond. Perhaps if Stiles was to fall out of love with him, it would break. 

The thought pained him. Derek didn’t know if he had what it took to push Stiles away. He had just mated with Stiles and wolves mates for life. If he were to sever the bond, Derek would never have another chance. It seemed like a daunting task. There was just enough doubt in his mind to make him hopeful. Maybe he could go back and tell Stiles the truth. Maybe he could say, “I love you” and nothing bad would happen. 

Just when it seemed a future was possible for Derek and Stiles to be happy, his brain provided him with memories of the last person he had told those words to. 

“Kate, I love you.”

He hadn’t meant it. Looking back on it, Derek said it because he thought that’s what you were supposed to say. He assumed that if the sex was good and Kate spent all that time with him, he must feel something more than attraction. He reasoned that it was easier to be in love than admitting that he was being used. It hadn’t been a sweet moment. He hadn’t planned to say it. He was lying on a dirty mattress in some dirty motel and Kate was getting dressed. And his brain decided that he couldn’t deal with not knowing what he and Kate were, he said the only thing that could get her to stay. Of course, she had laughed and said he was to young to know what love was. Even to his ears back then, it sounded creepy but he hadn’t dwelled on it. And then two weeks later his family was dead. 

Even farther back, his brain supplied memories of the last time he said the words and meant them. He was holding Paige in his arms. He knew she was dying. He could smell it. The scent of decay and despair. She was moaning in pain even though Derek had black veins running through his arms. And Derek had whispered,

“I love you. I’m sorry, Paige.” And then, well, she was dead. And it was Dereks fault. The point was, nobody who heard those words was lucky. If Derek never said them again, the world should feel honored. And so, Derek knew that the next time he saw Stiles, it would end in heartbreak for both of them. He cleared his mind as he neared the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up tomorrow!!


	3. Damaged- Stiles POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia talk. So do Stiles and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the comments and Kudos!!

“Oh my god, Stiles. You did what?” Lydia questioned.

“It’s not like I planned to blurt it out right then. I didn’t want to make him feel like he had to say it back. It just happened. My brain said, ‘wow, this is awfully domestic.’ And then my mouth screwed it up.” 

“Are you sure he was gonna reject you? Maybe he was just interrupted.” Even Lydia didn’t seem sure. Everyone knew that Derek had certain walls up that even Stiles couldn’t break down just yet. Love happened to be a sore spot for Derek. It wasn’t surprising, given his past. The whole pack knew that Derek loved them in his own nonverbal way. 

Stiles brain, however, didn’t get the memo. Stiles could only think that maybe the time had come. Derek found someone better. Derek had realized he didn’t have to slum it with a human. Derek realized that he deserved better. Derek understood the only reason he couldn’t say those words were because he didn’t mean them. It didn’t matter, whatever made Derek hesitate was because he didn’t love Stiles. And who could blame him? Stiles was a weak human who couldn’t fight, couldn’t save anyone, couldn’t even hold a decent conversation without bringing up his most recent hyper-fixation. Derek was a smart, funny, loyal, leader. Not to mention he was incredibly attractive. Derek could have anyone he wanted. And that thought made his heart race. Derek with someone else, Derek being happier with someone else. Stiles would let him go in a heartbeat if he could see Derek happier. And now, he would have to. Derek had had his epiphany. Stiles wasn’t worth it. Stiles wasn’t worth anything.

“Stiles, look at me. Breathe. In and out. Ok. Focus on me and match my breathing.” Lydia said. Lydia had become adept at getting him through panic attacks, though he hadn’t had one in months. It seemed his body had traded panic attacks for nightmares. He hadn’t even realized he was panicking. He vaguely felt his palms become clammy with sweat and he knew that his heart was racing but he had been so lost in thought, it hadn’t registered. He tried to get oxygen, matching Lydias breathing. As soon as he calmed and his lungs expanded with air, Lydia shot him a questioning glance. 

“I’m okay, I swear.” Stiles murmured. It was a blatant lie, she didn’t have to be a werewolf to know. 

“You’re not okay, and that’s understandable. But, I want you to know that even if Derek can’t say it, we all know he loves you. It’s obvious.”

“I don’t know. The only thing that’s obvious is that I’m about to get dumped.” Stiles whispered, as if saying it loudly would force it to be true.

“He’s not going to dump you. That’s just you’re insecurities talking.” Lydia stated. Her tone suggested that anything else was ludicrous. Stiles had always envied her confidence. Lydia spoke as if anything that came out of her mouth was a decree. Stiles spoke as if he knew no one would listen. 

“Don’t worry, Stiles. If by some chance, Derek turns out to be stupid enough to give you up, you have permission to stay with me and wallow for as long as you need. Alright?” She asked. Nobody was better after a breakup than Lydia. 

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Stiles agreed, “Now can we drop it, I’m starving and in need of some more caffeine.” Lydia nodded, jumping into a story about how Allison had no sense of style and how if Lydia ever died, she would have to hire a professional stylist. Alli was completely helpless. It was a nice story but Stiles wasn’t completely paying attention. His head could not rid itself of thoughts of Derek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was it stupid to sit in the driveway of the loft to avoid his own boyfriend? Yes. Was it extra stupid because Derek could most definitely hear him taking his stupid time in the driveway? Yes. Did Stiles care? No. After leaving the cafe, (which procrastinated by having three cups of coffee) he took the long way home (God, when did he start thinking of the loft as home? That was just gonna make this hurt worse). And now, he was sitting in Roscoe, desperately trying to come up with some excuse as to why he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Would a stroke be believable? Probably not. Derek always knew when he was lying, but maybe if Derek wanted to believe it, he wouldn’t question it. That was stupid. But Stiles had already made it abundantly clear he did not have an impressive IQ (at least common senses wise). 

When he finally ran out of excuses to stay in the care, he dragged in himself through the door. He probably looked like he was marching towards the gallows, but at this point was it much different? (Of course rationally, being rejected and dying are very different but Stiles had a flare of the dramatic.) was it possible to die from heartbreak? God, wouldn’t that be embarrassing? Here lies Stiles Stilinski, beloved idiot with a bleeding heart. 

Stiles could have sworn that the door to Dereks loft weighed 100 pounds in that moment. Maybe his body just didn’t feel like helping him get rejected. Eventually his body did cooperate. Derek was sitting on the couch. He looked resigned and tense. Closed off. That’s what he looked like. “He put his walls back up because of you.” his traitorous brain whispered. “All that progress is gone because you wanted to be selfish.” 

“Hey, I’m back.” Stiles said. There was obvious tension between the two that Stiles tried to ignore. It only seemed to make things more awkward.

“Hey. How’s Lydia?” Derek inquired. He hadn’t turned to look at Stiles yet. Maybe he wanted to do this without having to see his reaction. Stiles didn’t want to make Derek feel like he had to stay with him out of pity. Stiles forced himself to shut off any emotions that might show on his face. 

“She’s good.” Stiles tried to keep his answers short. It was out of character for him. Derek knew this. Stiles always came home with loads of information to talk about. Acting like everything was normal was painful. 

“That’s good.” After a long pause he said, “Can we talk?” And those were the words he had been waiting for. It seemed so cliche and yet also perfect. 

“Yeah, let’s talk.” Stiles said. This was already awkward. Stiles just needed for it to be over. 

“I’m sorry Stiles. I didn’t mean for this to get so out of hand. I just can’t do this anymore. I don’t love you. You are a fragile human. I can’t be around to protect you. Besides, you don’t deserve someone like me. Who could love someone so damaged?” His tone was riddled with anger or hurt. Stiles knew that he was beneath Derek but hearing that he didn’t deserve him so bluntly hurt. Derek had realized that Stiles was damaged. His eyes burned with unshed tears. Derek had realized that he deserved better and didn’t want to sugarcoat it.

“Right, well, goodbye Derek.” Stiles forced himself to say. He didn’t stay to hear what Derek had to say after that. He just calmly walked out the door and to his Jeep. He didn’t let himself cry yet. He drove nowhere in particular. He wanted to get far enough away that Derek wouldn’t hear his breakdown. After driving for 10 minutes, Stiles pulled over and called Lydia. 

“Hey, it’s Stiles, I’m holding you to that promise. I’ll be over in 15 minutes to wallow.” he spoke into his phone. He hoped that Lydia would see the voicemail before he got there. He didn’t want to have to explain. Stiles needed a drink and a shoulder to cry on. Someone who didn’t care that he was damaged. And with that thought he cried. The tears rolled down his face and he didn’t attempt to remain composed. Full on sobs rocked through his body. The one person Stiles trusted more than anything thought he was damaged. The one person Stiles could imagine a future with knew that he deserved better. 

Once he had cried all the tears he could, he called Scott.

“Hey, Scott. I’m probably not gonna be at the next pack meeting.”

“Stiles? Why not?” a voice who was not Scott asked. 

“Oh, Isaac, I thought you were Scott. Um, shit happened with Derek. I need some time for myself.” If he said anything else, he would have to pull over again. 

“Oh.” The line went silent for a minute. “Do you need me to come over?” 

“Oh, no that’s okay.” Stiles answered, but the line was already dead. Stiles and Isaac had gotten closer over the years. They were pack mates and would die for each other. It wasn’t surprising that Isaac would feel a need to console him. So Stiles once again pulled over and shared his location with Scott’s phone. Ten minutes later, Isaac ran into view. Stiles just waited for him to shift back out of beta form. Isaac clambered into the car. 

“Hey.”

“Hey, you didn’t have to come out here. We could’ve just talked on the phone.”

“It’s easier to figure out what you need if I can sense your chemosignals.” At this Isaac paused. Then he sniffed the air.

“You smell different. What happened?” Isaac asked.

“Derek broke up with me. It doesn’t matter and I’m fine.” he lied. Isaac frowned, he could tell. Stupid heartbeat. “I just don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay. I’ll drop it.” Isaac said.

“Where’s Scott?” Stiles had to get back on a safe topic. 

“He’s at work, but he left his phone at home again. When I saw it was you, I picked up. He gots off in 2 hours. I’m sure he would want to talk about ...” he trailed off.

“I’m actually headed to Lydia’s. You want to come?”

“Sure.” Isaac answered. He seemed confused and pity was written all over his features. In order to escape further questioning Stiles turned on the radio. Some top forties song blared as they drove. 

It was purely an accident that Stile didn’t see the SUV in time. (Or at least it looked like one.) It pulled out right in front of the Jeep. Stiles didn’t have time to think. He might’ve screamed. He just swerved off the road and right into a tree. His head hit the steering wheel. His ears were filled with cotton. Maybe Isaac was trying to say something. He was probably trying to get help. Stiles didn’t know. His vision was slowly becoming dark and his felt quiet for the first time in a long time. He succumbed to the peaceful dark as he was pulled out by strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have the next chapter already written, so I may post it tonight because I’m impatient. Little hint, it’s gonna be from Isaacs POV!! Thanks for reading!!


	4. Isaacs POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Stiles meet their captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for continuing to read and enjoy this fic. I’m posting this at a reasonable time because there will be another chapter posted tonight. I did change the rating and added a graphic violence warning. I’m not actually sure if this graphic or not but the next two chapters will contain some violence. If you need to skip it, a small summary will be in the notes at the bottom. Stay safe!!

When Isaac awoke, everything was dark. Even with his superior vision, he wasn’t able to make out the faintest shapes. He tried to make sense of his surroundings. His hands were bound with rope that was laced with wolfsbane. It burned against his skin. His ankles were bound similarly. His head was fuzzy and his senses were dulled. There were only two distinct smells. One was familiar and the other was not. The familiar scent was anxiety ridden. The The other was filled with malice. A heartbeat was thumping slowly. That was the extent of what he could determine. He felt weak, useless, very human. 

He tried in vain to recall the exact events of the evening but seemed to fall short. A car crash? Had he crashed his car? Was Scott with him? How did he end up here? Where was here, anyway? 

There was a moan of pain. The heartbeat sped up. The anxiety in the air intensified. It was familiar, the name it belonged to was on the tip of his tongue. 

“Derek?” the voice murmured. No, that wasn’t the name. Derek never smells like that. But it wasn’t Scott either. Scott always smells nice. Scott smells like home, like pack. Scott is his home. Why was he thinking about Scott? Scott wasn’t here. God, Isaac definitely had a concussion. Or maybe he was drugged.

“Hello?” the voice asked. Whoever it was smelled human. But maybe not all the way human. There was an acidic tang in the air that Isaac couldn’t place. But there was also a distinct scent of pack. His pack. Who was one of the only humans in the pack? Come on brain, think.

“Stiles?” 

“Isaac? Where are you?” Now that Isaac focused, he could tell that Stiles was not in the same room as him. Isaac wiggled, trying to gauge how small the room was. He immediately hit the wall. The daunting realization hit him like a truck. He was in some sort of box. The walls on either side of him started to close around him tightly. 

“Stiles, I’m in here, I, I, I’m locked in some sort of box.” Isaac panted. His breathing was erratic. He was desperately trying to hold himself in the present. There was no need to think about his dad. No need to think about the freezer. But as his mind slipped further and further, he disassociated with reality. 

“You ungrateful piece of shit. I provide for you and you still can’t get anything right.” his dad screamed. Isaacs palms were bloody from picking up broken glass. Bruises covered his neck. His dad had tried to strangle him. Isaac couldn’t remember what he had done wrong. All he knew was that he was in the freezer. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t focus. His vision was blurring. When had he started crying? And was that him screaming? Why wouldn’t the walls stop closing in? Why couldn’t he just stop screwing up? He deserved this, he knew that. But why did he have to be such a fuck up? Why wasn’t he good enough for someone to love?

“Isaac, think of Scott. Think of the pack. Breathe with me and focus on your family. Your dad is dead. He can’t hurt you anymore. Just breathe.” Stiles said. His tone was confident but it didn’t seem genuine. It broke through the memory. His dad was dead, he had a pack, and a family. After taking a minute to focus his breathing, his head cleared. 

“Ok, Stiles. I’m here. I think I had a panic attack. Can you see anything? Is anybody with you?” Isaac questioned.

“Um, nobody else is here. I’m some basement. I can see where you are. I’m tied to a chair.” Stiles replied. Stiles anxiety was overwhelming any other scent. The room was silent for a minute and then came footsteps.

“Sorry, for the dramatics, babes. It’s hard to get the attention of animals without brain cells. But their mates make perfect bait.” a female voice sang. Isaacs wolf growled. Isaac knew who this was. Kate Argent, the hunter who burned down the Hale pack all those years ago. 

“Oh, he is a feisty little thing. You’re not really my type, Lahey. But I do hope you find your accommodations nice enough.” she taunted. 

“What is he too old for you? Can’t get your rocks off unless he’s in high school?” His tone seemed to sarcastic for the current situation. It almost seemed that Kate wouldn’t respond. And then, a scream of pain pierced through the room. The scent of blood was heavy. 

“Hey, Stiles, you’re gonna be okay. Just focus on my voice. Think about the pack.”Isaac said, trying to keep his fear out of his tone. 

“Yeah, think about your pathetic little pack. Maybe, if you’re both lucky, your weak ass alphas will come and save you. They must know you all are missing by now. Probably can’t stand to think about their mates in pain.” Kate cooed. And didn’t that make since, Stiles and Derek being mates. The whole pack had expected it. It must of happened recently, the couple hadn’t told people yet. 

“Wait, what? I’m nobody’s mate. You got the wrong guy.” Stiles argued. He talked as if it was the truth but Isaac could smell it on him. Derek and Stiles had initiated the bond somehow and Stiles didn’t even know. 

This amused Kate apparently. She laughed, no, she cackled. It made her sound like the maniac she was. 

“Oh, honey. I pity you.” And then the screams started again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Stiles are kidnapped by Kate. Isaac is locked in a box that makes him claustrophobic. He has memories of past abuse that make him have a panic attack. Stiles helps him through it. Off screen Kate tortures Stiles.


	5. Running late- Scott’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds out about the kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for continuing to read and enjoy this fic. This will be a short chapter but I wanted to get it out tonight. There should be two more chapters left. Enjoy!

Scott was running late again. He promised Isaac that he wouldn’t miss another pack meeting and he tried his best to keep it. It was good for morale if the pack got together without the dangers and stresses of the next big bad. Last time he had missed, Isaac had scolded him. It was an adorable little guilt trip. He was sure to get another tonight.

Anyway, by the time Scott got there, the whole pack had gathered at the loft for pack night. Derek was in an obvious mood. He barely acknowledged Scott when he entered. Not only that but the whole pack seemed to be anxiety ridden. The chemosignals were off the charts. A certain beta with an affiliation for scarfs was noticeably absent. Oh, how Scott would revel in this. He would give the best guilt trip to his mate, as pay back.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. But like don’t hate because I’m not the only one.” he joked.

“Scott, sit down.” Allison murmured. She was trying to sooth him. Scott was confused. What was wrong? Why was everybody acting like someone was dead?

“What’s wrong? Where’s Isaac?” Scott asked. His heartbeat was rising. His brain went to the worst possible place. Jackson turned to stare at him, incredulously.

“You mean he isn’t with you?” Jackson inquired.

“No, I was at work. Will someone just tell me what’s going on?”

“Stiles was kidnapped. We’re trying to find him. Is Isaac missing too?” asked Lydia. And those words, made his chest tighten. Isaac was gone. Stiles and Isaac were kidnapped. It felt like he couldn’t breathe. His wolf howled. His mate was gone. His boyfriend and best friend were stolen from him.

“Who took them?” Scott growled.

“Kate Argent.” Derek said as if it was obvious. “It fits her pattern. Take the alphas mate and use them as bait. Draw the alpha out and kill them, then kill the pack.” 

“But ... you and Stiles?” Derek nodded. His face dark and pained. 

“We have to get them back. We have to save them. Do we know where they are?”

“She left a note with an address.” Boyd said.

“What are we waiting for?” 

“It could be a trap. We can’t go in guns blazing. It would be suicide. We make a plan and then we rescue them.” Of course Boyd always had a strategy. 

“We have two hours before I go out on my own to get them back.” Scott knew that was an impulsive thing to say but at this point he didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow with a new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so there’s the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I plan to update a chapter every day. Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks!!!


End file.
